One Small Step
by Nikkifier
Summary: Set in the future. The Halliwell family must face their toughest foe yet as well as dealing with personal loss. Please R&R Chapter 6 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Charmed or any Characters associated with the show. They belong to Spelling and Co.**

**A/N – **Hey, this is my first fan fiction in a long time, and also my first Charmed one. It's set in the future, and features Wyatt, Chris and Prue (Phoebe's Daughter who I made up for the purpose of this story) and one of the worst foes in the Halliwell history. If all goes well then the story will unfold as I update. This first chapter isn't all that long, it's just to begin the story. Please read and review. Thanks.

_**Chapter 1**_

Chris sat in one of the old chairs, flicking through the Book of Shadows. He needed to do something, anything; to take his mind of what had happened. He came across the page his dad had started writing about White Lighters for himself and his older brother Wyatt. He ran his finger, down the yellowing, rough page, memories of the past twenty years flooding back and with them a fresh batch of tears began to flow as well.

I should have stopped it; I should have been there but instead I was more occupied with my own life. I should have been there.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time for what ifs, everything happens for a reason, wasn't that what his family had always told him? So, he should just accept it.

Wrong, he couldn't, half witch, half White Lighter, all packaged together with a nice set of human emotions. Emotions he couldn't deny but they where becoming too much. He flicked the page over quickly determined to succeed in his task to take his mind off things.

"Hey, you ok kid?"

Chris glanced up as his brother sat down opposite him. His eyes were red, he looked drained but yet he still managed a small smile. Wyatt looked down at the book and moved it from his brothers' grasp, closing it and slipping it under one of the chairs.

"Now's not the time for spells Chris, no more magic. We can't, not now."

"I have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do."

Chris looked up, finally looking his brother in the eyes. His own wide with shock and anger. Wyatt immediately regretted what he had said, but it was to late. Chris stood up, running a hand through his brown hair. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down, trying to remain in control. Wyatt had hit him where it really hurt. He had always been in his older brothers shadow, and that had just confirmed it, there was nothing he could do.

"Exactly. I can't do anything, I feel powerless. I should have been there, whether I stopped it happening or not, doesn't matter right now. But instead I was off trying to have a life. My parents died and I wasn't even there to try and help. I …"

He quickly brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide his tears from his brother. But Wyatt knew him better than that. He stood up, wrapping his arms around his younger brother, trying to offer whatever comfort he could. He closed his eyes, blinking back his own tears, before orbing himself and Chris up to his room.

"Get some sleep. I promise you, this isn't the end, and it isn't over yet. Just don't blame yourself ok?"

Chris smiled back and nodded his head, watching as Wyatt left his room. He was right when he had said it wasn't over, it was only just the beginning of a brand new adventure for the Halliwell family. One small step in this twisted life.

He winced as he heard a door slam, followed by his younger cousin screaming for Wyatt to leave her alone. Obviously, Prue wasn't taking the news that entirely well. And who could blame her?

He closed his eyes once more, allowing a restless sleep to drift over him.

**A/N – If you like, or if you didn't, please let me know, it would be much appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Wyatt stood in the bathroom, the only place that seemed to offer any sanctuary in the mad house. He splashed the cold water onto his face and then looked at himself in the mirror. His dirty blonde hair had fallen out of place; his eyes were red and puffy a sign that he had been crying. He had a bruise on his left cheek. A battle scar. He rubbed his eyes stifling a yawn. He was the eldest he had to be strong. He sighed and pushed open the door; he made his way to his own room, checking in on Prue and Chris as he went. They were fast asleep, probably the best thing for them.

He walked into his room and crawled into his own bed, pulling the covers up as far as he could stand it. It was a childish thing, taking comfort in something like a cover, but it worked and that was all that mattered.

As he drifted off to sleep the memory of the day came back. And he was pretty sure it wasn't one that would leave him soon.

"_Wyatt! I am only going to tell you this once. Do not follow us, if this is a trap we don't want to risk you getting trapped as well, we'll go. When we need you, we'll shout."_

_His Aunt Phoebe looked at him waiting for him to nod his agreement; instead he just shook his head. He wasn't happy with the situation, not happy at all. Greane was possible the worst foe the Halliwell family had faced in a long time, possible ever. He didn't want to send his family out to face him alone. It wasn't right. _

"_Wyatt?"_

_This time it was his mum. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her not to go, to reconsider their decision. She smiled at him sadly and brushed back some off his hair. He closed his eyes taking in the feel of her. He had a bad feeling and one thing he had learned over the years was to trust his instincts. And one other thing he had learned was that when his parents and aunts had made a decision it was hard to get them to think otherwise. So, he would do it himself. He would let them go but he would make sure they wouldn't get hurt._

"_Wyatt, you know we have to do this." _

"_I know, as soon as you think something's wrong, call, please."_

_They smiled and nodded, Paige wrapped her arms around her two sisters, and Piper held onto her husband's hand. They disappeared off in an array of white and blue orbs, something that even though he had seen it every day of his life, was still something beautiful to behold. He stood there for a few minutes, looking at the space they had just been, he just couldn't shake this bad feeling deep inside. _

_He turned round as Prue came down the stairs. She stopped on the bottom step, looking over at her cousin. _

"_Have they gone?"_

"_Yeah they have."_

"_But I thought they said he was to strong for just the Power of Three. That we would need more." She stepped of the final step and then towards Wyatt, "Do they have a death wish or something?"_

"_Or something. They have a spell, one that they think that, if not kill him, will wound him enough for us to come up with something better. It'll do for now. Listen, stay here and wait for Chris to get back, fill him in, I have some business I need to attend to."_

_Prue nodded and watched as he left. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the sandwiches Aunt Piper had made. As she touched the bread, she felt a stabbing pain in her side, and then she watched as in front of her, a fireball was thrown directly at Piper, Prue tried to scream out, to warn her, but she couldn't, she was frozen on the spot. Piper had her back towards the demon and didn't have any warning, as soon as it hit her, she fell to the floor and Prue's premonition was over. _

_She stepped back, letting the sandwich fall to the floor, it made a small thud, but in the quiet house, it seemed to echo around. _

"_Wyatt? … Wyatt!"_

* * *

_He opened the door, not even bothering to knock or announce his presence. He hadn't lied to Prue when he said he had business to see to, business that she would probably hit him for if she found out. _

_He could see Jenna for the doorway, sat up on her bed reading one of her many books. He smiled to himself, it was such a familiar scene, it made him think back once again to happier times. _

_As if sensing his presence, she looked up directly towards Wyatt. The look she gave him wasn't one of welcoming an old friend, or one of hatred and anger; instead it was a mix of both. He smiled again; there was still a chance of sorting everything out. He didn't want to harm Jenna at all, but if push came to shove, he would. _

"_What do you want?" Her voice was harsh, cold even. _

"_To talk to you, ask for your help." He walked making his way towards her room; he stopped once again in the doorway, leaning against the frame._

"_To bad your not going to get it, now leave."_

"_No."_

_She opened up her hand, a fireball appearing, glowing intensely. He did the same but this time it was a transparent white ball, it hovered slightly above his palm, circling as if in orbit. _

"_Are we really going to do this?" He asked._

"_If we must."_

_She threw the ball towards him and he threw his. They met in the air, colliding with some force before exploding into a mix of both orange and white light. But it went unnoticed by the pair, both of their eyes where fixed on the others. Wyatt straightened himself up and began walking towards Jenna, she watched his every move, ready to pounce if he tried anything. _

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I am your friend after all. This is not the way it's supposed to be. You're good, we all know that and we just need to remind you of that …" he stepped closer again, standing next to the bed, "You need to come with me, I need to show you something."_

_He reached down and took her hand, orbing before she had a chance to react. _

_He took her to the Halliwell manor, the kitchen to be precise. Prue swivelled around on her heel, to find Wyatt trying to hold onto a struggling Jenna. She took in the sight of them and despite what she needed to tell Wyatt had to struggle to hold back the laughter. Jenna was trying everything to get out of Wyatt's grasp, kicking, biting, scratching, and Wyatt just took it all in his stride. _

"_Ow! Jenna! You bit my arm."_

"_Yeah and you really didn't taste all that good"_

_He breathed in sharply and rolled his eyes, "You called me Prue?"_

"_Yeah, I had a vision. Wyatt you need to go and warn them, now." Her voice was urgent. _

"_What did you see?"_

"_Piper, your mom, dying." She said the last word so quiet it was barely above a whisper. It had even stopped Jenna in her futile attempts to escape Wyatt's grasp. _

"_Phone Chris, now, get him back here as soon as … Jenna we're leaving."_

_And with that he left._

_Prue shook her head and reached for the cordless punching in Chris mobile number as fast as she could. She only had to wait a few seconds before he answered._

"_Chris? You need to come home, now."_

* * *

_Wyatt orbed himself and Jenna to where he felt his parents where. The feeling wasn't all that strong and he knew there wasn't much time left. They landed on what looked like a beach somewhere, golden sand beneath them, shifting slightly as their feet touched it. A think fog had come in from the sea, clouding everything around them bar a few feet each side. _

_He let go off Jenna and looked around, he couldn't see anything and he couldn't hear them either. He closed his eyes and could sense they where near but where was the question. The fog seemed to shield everything blocking out any signals and the like. He turned back round to Jenna, she had every opportunity to leave yet she had stayed, for the right reasons or not, it still showed some signs of the good still in her. _

"_Where is he?"_

_She looked up at him, a flicker of fear darted across her eyes before disappearing once again, "I don't know, I can't tell if he's here or not, you know I can't."_

"_I know but I would have thought he might have told you something. You are his daughter after all."_

"_I'm no daughter of his… and I'm not on your side anymore either before you get getting ideas."_

"_Who said I would have thought that?"_

"_You're forgetting I know you as well as you know me."_

_Before Wyatt had chance to respond a flash of light passed in front of them followed by a scream. Wyatt followed, running through the fog, it began to clear around him, he could make out a few figures up ahead, one faded out and then another few followed it. Demons. He pushed forward again, the fog cleared around him. _

_He stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight before him._

_Lying on the floor where the bodies of his family. He wanted to be sick, he put his hand over his mouth holding it back. He spotted his mom lying face down in the sand, her brown hair covering any sign of life in her face. He rushed over; she had received a fireball wound to her lower back and side. He raised his hands above it and tried to heal her, but it was to late. _

_She was dead._

_He made his way round the others; they had received similar wounds and each where dead. He mentally hit himself for even bothering to get Jenna, he thought he could use her as leverage, her life for his families but he was to late. The last person he came to was his dad. He knelt down beside him and let the tears flow down freely. _

"_Wyatt, don't cry …" The voice was quiet and raspy but Wyatt instantly recognised it as his dads. He looked down and smiled gently._

"_Everything's going to be ok, I promise…" Leo paused trying to catch his breath, "Greane knows us to well, he anticipated our every move, caught us off guard. There was nothing we or you can do now."_

_He closed his eyes and for a brief second Wyatt thought he had passed on but he spoke up again, this time his voice faint, "Remember that I love you and Chris, remember that."_

_And then he was gone. _

_Jenna walked up slowly behind him; her head low in respect for the dead. He felt her stood there but never turned round. Never saw the single tear that fell._

"_Just go."_

_She nodded and shimmered back to her apartment. Just as Chris and Prue orbed in. It took a few seconds before they realised what they where looking at. Prue ran to her mom, kneeling at her side, sobbing. Chris stood there watching, tears trickling down his cheeks. They thought they could win and they where wrong. They were Charmed ones. Were being the operative word._

_And that was the end. _

Wyatt sat bolt upright in his bed, beads of cold sweat on his forehead his breathing quick and shallow. He calmed himself down, the memories of that day would live with him forever, the feelings he felt finding his family like that wasn't something you could forget all that easily. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up. He wandered out of his room and up to the attic, carefully stepping over the odd creaking floorboard so he wouldn't wake anyone else up.

He walked up to the bay window, looking out on the new day just beginning. He stood there just watching the sunrise, he'd never really taken the time to do it before but now he could. He turned round.

Jenna was tied to a chair; her head forward, her dark hair had fallen do so that it was covering her face. He knelt before and brushed back some of her hair and revealing the gag he had made. She looked at him, pleading to him with her eyes not to do anything stupid.

"Shhh, don't worry everything's going to be all right." He whispered, a hint of menace evident.

**A/N – Well a very fast update from me. Sadly I won't be able to update this quick all the time, I have to work eight hours a day and I have an original fiction I have been neglecting but not to worry, the next Chapter will be up in a few days time. In the mean time, please review like these nice people. **

**Phoebe Turner – **One update present and correct and it's longer. Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

**Oracle 85 – **Thanks, I'm usually quite good at starting stories it's just moving them along I struggle with. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Charmed or any Characters associated with the show. They belong to Spelling and Co.**

**A/N – I just want to clear up who the characters are in this story. Don't worry I won't give anything to do with the story away.**

**Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Leo – **All died in the battle against the mysterious Greane.

**Chris/Wyatt Halliwel – **the sons of Piper and Leo, alive and well. Chris is twenty, Wyatt twenty-two

**Prue Melinda Halliwel –**Daughter of Phoebe, (Called Prue because I suck at coming up with names, sorry for any confusion)Prue's 17.

**Jenna Greane – **you'll learn more as the story goes on. She is the daughter of the big bad, but also used to be friends with the Halliwells. More on her later though. She's twenty.

**James Greane – **The big bad.

**Chapter 3**

Wyatt called the Book of Shadows to him, the events of yesterday had started to take it's toll, and he had forgotten to bring it back upstairs to the attic the night before. It appeared before him within seconds, not giving the last of the orbs a chance to go, he started flicking through frantically. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for; it was the time old thing of 'I'll know when I find it'.

Someone bounding up the stairs rudely interrupted his thoughts before coming to a standstill in front of him. Prue stood there, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at Wyatt. He glanced up and acknowledged her presence and then resumed looking.

"Wyatt, I was reading that."

"Tough."

"That's not fair, you know we're not allowed to, we have to be as normal as possible." She looked at him to see if there was any sign of recognition in him, but instead he was reading something quietly. She shook her head and considered smacking him across the head to see if that did any good.

"It's the grief, when he calms down he'll see sense."

It took a second for it to register with Prue that someone else had spoken, she turned round slowly, ready to make a run for it if it was a bad guy. But instead what she saw was nothing more than a captive situation.

"Jenna?"

"The one and only."

Although Jenna's gag was now hanging loosely around her neck she was still tied to the chair. Prue winced as she saw the rope burn marks on her wrists where she had tried to wriggle herself free. The chair she was tied to wasn't exactly the most ideal thing to be sat on either, it was old, wooden, and the cushion had long since been lost. But if Jenna was uncomfortable she didn't show it. The tone in her voice was light, almost happy and she was sat up straight looking directly towards Prue when she spoke to her. Her eyes where the only tell tale sign of anything but sheer confidence and maybe arrogance associated with any demon.

_Half demon _Prue reminded herself.

They made her look like a lost little girl and by all rights she was, she had wandered off her path and met the big bad wolf who, unless they did something and fast, wasn't only about to eat dear grandmother but the rest of the family as well, whilst Jenna, little red riding hood if you like, had to sit and watch. Helpless.

"Care to help a gal out of a bit of trouble here?" Jenna asked, lifting her wrists up so she could emphasise the ropes.

Prue looked back over her shoulder to Wyatt. He was now writing something down a pad, his brow furrowed in concentration. As if he knew she was looking he looked up.

"Why are you holding Jenna prisoner?"

"Because she's my bargaining tool." Was his short reply.

"I thought you said no magic?" she asked pointing towards the book and the pen and paper beside it changing the subject quickly, she hadn't liked his answer all that much.

After everything that had happened she had agreed to no magic rule. It was to soon, they needed time to grieve, to get over their loss. Of course, when your brought up around witches and are one yourself, magic is just second nature to you, it would be a reasonable course of action when upset and act out revenge? Was that what he was doing?

Or maybe he was committing the spell they had used to call spirits from the over side to memory like she had. At some point she wanted a proper to goodbye. She was sure so would her father. Once this was over of course. He was mortal, he had no part in this battle, and she couldn't lose another member of her family.

"I did, but think about Prue. If we stick to that, Greane will have his perfect opportunity to attack and finish of the job. He not only knows us, he knows humans."

Before Prue had chance to respond to him, Chris came through carrying what looked like a carrier bag full of herbs and spices. Prue's eyes went immediately back to Jenna, for the first time her eyes where downcast and looking anywhere but at Chris. But he had noticed her, his knuckles around the neck of the bag where as white as his face. Prue couldn't help but think that this was not good.

"Jenna?" He whispered.

"Why does everyone thinks it's so strange that I'm here, tied to a chair?" She asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. In perfect honesty, she'd shimmer away right now if it weren't for those good parts of her, screaming at her to stay. And they where winning.

Finally pulling his eyes away from her, he turned to Wyatt.

"Why?" Was all he could say.

"Because we need her."

"But she's evil, she tricked us." Chris said, his voice picking up for the first time in the conversation.

"How can you be so sure?" Wyatt looked at his brother questioningly and without waiting for an answer carried on, now addressing everyone in the room.

"Greane studied us, he has the power to shape shift amongst other things, and so he could have posed as anything, to learn all about us, a policeman, postman, waiter, anything. The matter of the fact is he knows us, and he also knows humans. We need time to grieve, but we're not going to yet, we're going to be prepared for anything, and that he won't suspect."

Prue shook her head, "Jenna's right, you're not seeing straight."

"Just hear me out. We need to go back in time, not to save them, but to get them, we can't do this without the power of three, and we need as much good power as possible. And after it's all over we'll send them back."

"You can't do that."

"Who's asking you Jenna, you'll just go tell him everything anyway. It's a stupid plan, he'll know anyway." Chris replied quickly, stumbling over his words slightly.

Wyatt put his hand up to silence Chris, "Why can't I do that? I could easily write a spell for it."

"Because of the implications. When you send them back they'll know exactly how they died amongst over things, what they know will affect their decisions and moves which in return affects the future, changing it and maybe not for the better. You can't risk that, not even for revenge. And it won't give you time to grieve, you were right when you said that's what you needed to do, but bringing them here so soon won't help you in the long run, you'll just try to hold on. Trust me Wyatt, it's a bad idea."

Wyatt hated to admit it but she was right. If they knew about Greane, they could become to confident, thinking they can defeat him before he gets to big in the underworld, when in fact as soon as they orbed down there they would probably be killed by another demon, it was to risky. And seeing his parents now would bring up to many emotions, he couldn't even stand going to the mortuary to see them. He sighed, signalling his defeat.

"What if we erased their memories?" Chris asked.

"Now that could work," Wyatt said, walking back over to the Book, "Maybe there's a spell in here we could use, or memory dust perhaps?"

Chris nodded as Prue joined them by the book and together they began to formulate a plan they thought would work.

"Don't listen to the captive then," Jenna muttered more to herself than anything. If only they could still trust her they would see that there where too many flaws. Once again, this wasn't good.

**A/N – at last an update. A little bit much on the conversation side in this chapter and also it's not all that long, but I think it works. Expect a new chapter when it's ready, I wrote most of this tonight, Wednesdays being my early finish so I have more time to get everything done leaving time to write. So, Like always please review like these lovely people. **

**Lucy Knight – **Ok, let me try and clear some things up, like I said at the top of this chapter Prue is Phoebe's daughter, called so because I suck at coming up with names. Paige is dead, I struggled to do the death scenes any justice so that's why it's so basic, and Leo is also dead. For Leo I'm going off Season Seven where he's made mortal so therefore he can die in my story hehe.

I'll be reading your story very soon, I promise, I've already read chapter one and I liked it so far. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Hazza123 – **Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Phoebe Turner – **he heno Wyatt hasn't turned evil, he just wants to get even. And I don't think he'll hurt Jenna, trust me I'm the author ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**Oracle85 – **Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter to.

**Jewel88 –** Prue's father has been briefly mentioned in this chapter so we know he's mortal. More will be explained in the next chapter. I'm not going to give his identity away because I am only going off what Phoebe sees in her vision about the future, which is a daughter, I'm not one to second guess the father's identity, only a little for artistic purposes. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad your liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Charmed or any Characters associated with Charmed, I do however own Jenna and Greane and Prue. Yay me. **

**Chapter 4**

Jenna squirmed yet again in the chair, before she was able to block out any discomfort she felt but now the old wood digging in her back was beginning to get annoying. Also the urge to just shimmer herself out of the chair was getting stronger, but she knew the minute she was free, Wyatt would attack maybe not to harm her but at least stun her. So, she was basically stuck being uncomfortable until they had all reached their senses and stopped planning a plan, which would quite frankly fail.

"I'm getting to cynical, to much time around demons," she muttered.

She had meant it for just herself, the voice of reasoning she called it, but Wyatt had also heard and was presently looking at her, a small smile threatening to move his lips. Looking away, she sighed dramatically and made a restrained attempt to toss her hair, but it just ended up falling in front of her face. She had only wanted to show Wyatt she didn't care and instead had made a fool out of herself.

_Typical._

"Right, I think we have the perfect spell," Prue said, holding up the paper to show the boys.

They nodded their agreement and quickly tided the workspace. Wyatt, being the oldest, took it upon himself to take charge of the situation. Standing up, he took the paper and handed another to Prue, she glanced over it quickly and then showed it Chris.

"We have most of the herbs we need for this, so it should take about an hour, but only if there's two of us," Chris said picking up the bag of herbs he had brought in earlier.

"Agreed, so go, no need to waste time on mindless chit chat now is there? We have one demon to vanquish and I have one to save." Wyatt added a little to chipper sounding considering the present situation.

Chris and Prue exchanged a worried glance as they headed down to the kitchen. They knew all Wyatt wanted was for this to be over, for them to move on with their lives, bury their family in peace. Just the simple things really and that's what they wanted.

But as they were still sniffling, eyes still puffy with crying and really not in the best of moods, Wyatt was happy to be demon hunting … it just didn't seem like him.

Chris put the herbs down on the kitchen counter and began sorting through them silently as Prue gathered some of the pots she thought they would need.

"Which one?" She asked holding up a large pan and one slightly smaller.

"The large one I think, we probably need enough to bring them here and then back again," Chris told her before adding, "anyway I don't why you were asking me, you're the master potion maker."

She laughed lightening the mood slightly, Chris smiled to himself pleased that he could at least make her laugh, she was far to young for all this, by all rights she should be going out partying getting drunk illegally and all that sort of stuff, instead she was making a potion to travel back in time. The more he thought about it the more he hated the idea so he just got on with the task in front of him.

* * *

Jenna closed her eyes breaking the staring match that had been going on between her and Wyatt. She couldn't take his scrutiny for much longer. He shook his head gently, his dusty blonde hair falling down in front of his eyes messily before he brushed it back with his hand. It didn't make all that much difference though; he still looked like a mess to Jenna.

"So, why exactly haven't you shimmered away yet? If I was in your shoes I would have orbed out hours ago." He asked her calmly.

"Because I enjoy getting rope burn marks on my wrists," she lifted her wrists up so he could see, "Oh and also I'm looking to get a lifetime of serious back problems from uncomfy chairs, seriously, thanks for helping."

She had expected him to say something about the sarcasm she was using but instead he slowly got up and walked towards her. He knelt on the floor in front of her and gently untied the ropes round her wrists and ankles letting them drop to the floor, the thud of them landing the only noise in the attic.

It took a few seconds for Jenna to actually realise he was letting her go. She got up slowly, her legs shaking slightly from being in one position for so long. They gave way when she tried to walk and she grabbed hold of Wyatt's arm to steady herself, his arm instinctively wrapping round her side.

"You ok?"

His voice snapped her back to reality and she pushed him away from her. She stood behind the chair her arms folded protectively, she mentally shouted at herself for having a moment of weakness and for letting Wyatt get so close to her again. They couldn't learn that he was the reason that she went back to her father. It would just hurt them all.

"Just peachy."

"You know what your problem is Jenna? You think you come across so strong and in control but really you're not."

"And you know what yours is? You see the good in people, it'll be your downfall one day."

And with that she took his advice and shimmered away.

* * *

Prue added the finally ingredient to the potion, a small bang and a lot of smoke later she was pretty sure it was ready. Chris handed her the first of the vials and she carefully poured the purple liquid into it, sealing it with the top and then placing it in the bag.

"How many do you think we'll need?" she asked Chris as she filled the second vial.

"Just enough to get us there and then all of us back here, we can make another batch later on to get them home again." Chris replied handing over another bottle.

"Great, so that's three down, two to go."

He nodded and began clearing up the herbs, he smiled remembering how much his mom hated an untidy kitchen and she would probably be screaming if she saw the mess right now. He was half expecting her to come through the door that very minute. He watched for a few seconds but then he shook his head, it was impossible, she was dead and he had to remember that. No matter what.

"There, done." Prue lifted up the last vial to show him before placing it in the bag, "We should probably get Wyatt."

Chris was about to reply when he saw a shadow appear in the doorway, he motioned for Prue to get behind him and she obliged much to his surprise. For a second his mind travelled back to his vision of seeing his mom walk through but as the shadow got closer he saw the outline of a fireball. It was definitely not his mom.

"Now, now, I told you not to do it but did you listen? Nope."

Jenna came into full view walking slowly through the door, a small smile on her lips as the fireball in her hand grew bigger.

"You don't want to do this." Chris calmly took a step forward holding out his hand defensively.

"You're right. I don't. And you don't want to cast that spell either."

"You can't change our minds, we have to do this, we have no choice." He stepped forward again as Wyatt orbed in by his side.

"There is always a choice Chris," she leaned on the counter so she was closer to them, she closed her fist slowly, the fireball disappearing, "See, I choose not to hurt you."

Chris smiled, nodded and then moved his hand in Jenna's direction sending her flying across the room and onto the table with a loud thud. As her vision slowly turned black and her thought began to turn hazy one thing was clear. She had to congratulate Chris later for being so … well Chris.

"Chris?" Wyatt placed a hand on his brother's shoulder turning him towards him. "Well done."

"Thanks, she'll be fine, maybe a little dazed but nothing that won't heal."

"I thought I was getting through to her but clearly not." Wyatt added quietly. Chris nodded noting the sadness in Wyatt's voice. Deep down he knew Wyatt could do it, but he also knew Jenna and her stubbornness better than most.

"You two should get going." Chris added quickly, changing the subject.

"Us two? Don't you mean you and me? Wyatt's the strongest I thought we agreed that he would stay here?" Prue asked, she held out one of the vials to him but he pushed it towards Wyatt.

"No, I mean you two. I have an idea but I need to be alone. Don't worry just go now before we get anymore interruptions."

Wyatt nodded and through the potion on the floor. He was quickly surrounded by a thick smoke with little trails of coloured lights floating around in it. He shouted out the year he wanted and then he was gone. All that was left was a little bit of smoke.

Prue followed suit and quickly disappeared as well. Chris wafted the smoke away and admired the handiwork of the three of them. They made a good team. But now it was time for the power of one.

**A/N – Yaaay, I actually updated again, I'm doing well. It's been a week; I think that's quite reasonable for me. Sorry for any wait though. I am trying. Well, I don't really like this chapter so much but I need it so I can move it along. Now is where it gets interesting. It will probably be Wednesday again when I update but I'll try for sooner. In the meantime, please review.**

**Phoebe Turner – Thank you for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Charmed or any Characters associated with Charmed, I do however own Jenna and Greane and Prue. Yay me. **

**A/N – An advanced warning of some strong language in this chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

Chris gently picked Jenna up from the ruins of the kitchen table, he winced as he saw the state of it, he hadn't meant to throw her that hard, he didn't _know_ he could throw someone that hard. The only logical explanation he could think of was that his power of telekinesis was growing.

_About time too _He thought to himself as he placed Jenna on the couch.

She was still out cold but the small cut on her forehead was already beginning to scab over. She would have a headache and most likely be pissed when she woke up but she would be just fine. He brushed back some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face and dabbed the cut with a tissue, cleaning the blood from around it. She stirred, her eyes flicking open for a second then shutting again, managing to mumble a faint 'ow'. She lifted her hand to her head and ran her finger along the cut, wincing in pain.

"I'm going to have one hell of a bruise there aren't I?"

"Yep." Chris replied cheerfully, pulling her up into a sitting position.

"Bastard."

"Nice to see you're ok." He said smiling, "I didn't mean to throw you so hard, sorry. But I couldn't be seen just doing nothing could I?"

"No, but really? The Kitchen Table? And I did say I wouldn't hurt you. This isn't fair, I should claim compensation or something." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. All she was short of was the pouty, quivering bottom lip and she would be doing a great impression of a three year old that had just been told no.

He laughed and got up from the couch, stretching a little as he stood up. Jenna noticed that despite the fact he was laughing he had started to bite his nails, a nervous habit of his. He paced up and down, sending Jenna a small smile every so often as if it would help. Whether it was meant to help her or him, she wasn't quite sure.

She pushed herself up of the couch, and shakily walked over to him, the room was spinning slightly from the sudden movement but she blocked it out. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, he gave her another smile, one that never reached his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, about sending them to back in time, about … you."

"Me?" She pulled her hand away quickly, not sure how to react to what he had just said.

"Yeah. You're good; you were born and raised good so it doesn't make sense that all at once you would turn evil. I don't understand it, explain it to me."

She stood there looking at him, again unsure how to respond to what he was saying. She tried to remember exactly what it was that had brought her back to her father, her evil side but it was all hazy, like a bad dream beginning to fade. All she knew was that her father had told her it was Wyatt's fault and she should stay away from him and the rest of the Halliwell family or else she would … and that's where her memory faded

"You can't can you?" he asked her quietly.

She shook her head, "I don't remember, it's all vague, like a dream you know?"

He nodded and took her hand in his, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He orbed them both to the attic, in front of the Book of Shadows to be precise. He turned her around to face, his hands on her shoulders pushing her forward.

"Remember when we where younger and you were convinced you would turn evil? Do you remember what I told you? The Book of Shadows will only let good touch it, so touch it, let's see if you truly are evil Jenna Greane."

She reached her hand out and much to her surprise it was shaking with nerves. Part of her mind really doubted Chris' judgement; she knew he thought her father had done something to her and to be honest she really didn't know what happened herself. This really was her test to see and it was scaring her to death. The outcome was a true mystery.

She lowered her hand slowly; biting her lip in anticipation, as it got closer to the open pages she expected it to dart out of the way of her touch. But it stayed put as the tip of her middle finger touched the page and then slowly her palm till it was flat on the page. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in.

The Book thought she was good.

"But …" she stumbled over her words barely able to speak. That had come as a surprise to her. In her mind she would know if she was good or evil but she didn't/

"Why? How? I'm not sure." He walked up to her side, "What did he tell you about Wyatt?"

She closed her eyes and sighed forcing herself to remember, "That because now Wyatt knows about who I really am he would never trust me. I would always be a target so to speak, someone you could always accuse. He said that in the end he would either kill me or I would kill him and that was the only way it could be. I didn't want that, it took me so long to gain his trust, to become his friend after years of us disagreeing of me being friends with you I didn't want to ruin that because of who I truly am. I guess I went to my father after Wyatt told me never to step foot in this house again. It hurt that my father was right and I was loosing the only family I truly had."

Chris nodded again, this time it was him that was unsure of what to say. After initially believing that she had turned evil he had forgotten about how well he knew his friend and seeing Wyatt's persistence in seeing her return to them opened his eyes. But he had never thought that Greane would have played on human emotions, he thought she was under a spell or had been brainwashed. That revelation wasn't something he had expected.

It would take time and effort but the seed had been planted, Jenna could see what her father was truly like and she hopefully would just be Jenna Greane again. Not Jenna the daughter of the latest demon trying to kill them. The last few minutes had been tough on her, she hated being emotional, and she hated everything about emotions because they just ruined things. But once again seeing the truth about her father hit her hard and she began to cry.

He looked down at her and saw the fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, stroking her back soothingly.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok now."

* * *

Wyatt and Prue landed with a soft thud in the exact same place they had just been a few seconds ago. They glanced around, not sure if the spell had worked or not, for the most part the kitchen looked exactly the same as when they had left, except for the fact Jenna was not lying unconscious on the table and Chris was no where to be seen. That was their giveaway that the spell had at least done something.

Prue looked at Wyatt who just shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to the door and peered round.

"I don't see anyone about down here, don't hear anything either. Maybe they've gone out?"

"Oh great, when the kids actually need them, their parents are off having a social life."

He laughed and shook his head, "I guess we wait then."

And that's exactly what they did and it wasn't long before they heard the click of the front door opening and familiar voices filled the house. Wyatt got up slowly from the kitchen chair and crept up to the doorway, peering round slowly so he could get a better view. He saw his mum walk in the house carrying Chris and then Wyatt, or at least the toddler Wyatt walking besides her holding onto his Aunt Phoebe's hand. He bit his lip fighting back the tears, he was to young to remember any of this but he could instantly tell they where happy. He would miss this, miss his family but there was no time for thoughts like that, he had to focus on the task before him.

He walked back over to Prue and nodded telling her that it was them. She stood up walking over to his side, ready for that awkward moment where they would all meet. She knew she could not tell her mom who she really was, she may only be young but she knew the dangers of inadvertently changing the future, or in this case, the past. But there would still be all these feelings seeing her again … alive. She began to think Jenna was right when she had said it was to soon to see them again, seeing her mom would mean not wanting to let her go again.

It didn't take long for Paige and Phoebe to get to the kitchen; they didn't notice the two strangers standing there at first, to deep in conversation. It was phoebe that first sensed them and turned round, signalling for Paige to do the same. The four of them stood there for a second, looking at the other two but not saying a word. Prue attempted to smile but it just came out as one of those what do we do know looks.

"Piper! Leo!" It was Paige who broke the silence, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Wyatt, you're nephew." He said, stepping forward so they could get a better look at him.

"Wyatt's a three year old who's currently upstairs, now lets try again, who are you?" This time it was Phoebe who spoke as Piper and Leo came running through the door coming to a stand still beside the other two sisters.

"I've already told you, I'm Wyatt."

"Piper blow him up." Paige said in a voice that wasn't at all the quiet whisper she had intended.

"I think he's telling the truth," her gaze never left him as she spoke, "Wyatt what's going on?"

He smiled at his mom, silently thanking her for being able to recognise her own son, even if he was from twenty years in the future. He gestured for them to all sit round the table and they obliged, Paige and Phoebe still a little unsure, while Leo seemed to trust his wife's instincts. Prue sat herself down next to Wyatt quietly; she would be hard to explain without giving too much away so she figured it would be best to stay quiet.

When they where all seated comfortably Wyatt spoke up, "We need your help. In our time your future selves where just killed by not one of the worst demons you've ever faced, but one of the cleverest. He knows us to well; he knows what will hurt us and when it'll hurt the most, he knows _me _to well. But, he knows your future selves, not you, so we figured you'd be able to outwit him, help us to get rid of him. You change as you get older so he doesn't know you, you can help us. Please before anyone else is killed by his hands."

Wyatt didn't mean to sound so pleading as he spoke, but the last line said a thousand words. They really did need help this time.

"If you really are Wyatt then you are the greatest force of good, I'm sure you'd be able to stop him yourself." Leo said voicing his doubt.

"Like I said he knows me, he's able to second guess what I'd do."

"So he studied you, us … them? This future tense thing is confusing," Phoebe added.

"There's more to it than that, he stole powers from other demons over the years, not so many that he became noticed but enough that over the years he would become powerful. One of those powers was shape shifting. He became human …" Wyatt trailed off wondering whether or not he should say the next bit, after all who knew what Chris had found out from Jenna or if she was ok even. "When we get to the future, I'll explain it all much better there, but I need an answer now, will you help us?"

The sisters all shared glances and it was Paige who expressed their concerns "For starters we still don't know if your Wyatt or if this is some strange demon trick to kill us off once and for all. Secondly, why are you so reluctant to tell us the entire story and thirdly, if he killed the future us, what's stopping him from killing us? Oh and how do you plan to get us to the future, we had enough problems getting Chris back there."

"All valid points and I didn't think for a second you'd trust me. I can't tell you the whole story, I risk changing the past and the future, which you know is dangerous business, but I probably screwed that up by telling you that you died. He doesn't know the past you, right now, he's just a lower level demon with a few powers and we have a potion that will get us back there so are you in or what or do I have to go back and deal with all this myself? I'm too young to get wrinkles." He shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"You sound a lot like your mother, you know that?" Phoebe added smiling gently, "Sorry I didn't trust you, you know, can never be to careful."

"Hey!" Piper swatted her sister gently across the arm, "Paige could you orb the kids to magic school please."

"Sure," Paige didn't exactly sound 'sure' but she orbed upstairs anyway.

"I guess where going demon hunting," Piper added.

"And time travelling, do you think I'll get travel sick?" Wyatt and Prue shared a smile seeing how excited Phoebe was, they knew Paige and Leo would still doubt them but at least Piper and Phoebe believed them. Hopefully, it would all be over soon.

**A/N – I know I said I'd try and get the chapter out quicker but I failed. But this is a whole two pages longer than what I normally write so be happy ok? Again, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, so please review.**

**Phoebe Turner – I think you've become my sole reviewer, thanks for still reading this, hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wyatt squirmed uncomfortably in his chair; the sisters plus Leo had been discussing the present situation for the past fifteen minutes. He knew that getting them to believe them was going to be difficult but he hadn't expected to be under scrutiny from them, well maybe a little. It was Prue's turn to move at the side of him, he glanced over and smiled at her.

"You ok?"

"I'm bored."

He laughed, "Bored? We've been here what? An Hour or so? We should be more concerned with whether they'll be coming back with us."

"I thought you had a plan oh great one," she teased smiling broadly at him.

"If you remember right it was you and Chris that was coming back here, I was staying with Jenna, so I'm just winging it. They'll come round, I know they will." He looked back at the doorway to see if they where coming back in yet, when he saw that it was still empty he turned back, letting out a yawn.

"Speaking of Jenna, do you think she and Chris have killed each other yet?"

"No."

His short answer confused Prue, he sounded so sure of it, that when they got back they wouldn't be greeted with another set of dead bodies. She knew Wyatt cared a lot for Jenna, it was mostly due to the fact that he never wanted his little brother to become friends with her, he had known there wasn't something quite right with her. But Jenna never gave up the fight and eventually Wyatt learnt to trust her and eventually even like her. She was surprised though that he had never given up hope when she went back to her dad.

"I mean, I know they haven't because I know that Chris cares to much about his friend and despite recent trips out with the dark side, Jenna …" he trailed off shaking his head unable to come up with the right word, "I just know."

She nodded her head in understanding. She looked at her watch, they'd now been talking for twenty minutes, she wondered what about. She knew that trusting them would be an issue and also the whole messing up the space-time continuum thing would come into play. Surely that would just take … ok so she did understand what was taking them so long it just wasn't her fault she was impatient.

She didn't have to wait much longer, the four of them reappeared standing in a line before them. Wyatt stood up to face them and Prue followed suit, standing a little behind him. It was more like being judged in a court than just being told if you would have help or not.

"So…" Paige began looking smiling nervously.

"So." Prue countered, she hoped she didn't sound to hostile but she just wanted to know.

"Let's just get one thing straight, I still am not sure about this whole thing but Piper seems to think you are her son so I'll just go with it but one wrong step and then …" she held up a potion so Wyatt and Prue could see she meant business.

"Understood."

"Oh and another thing, how exactly do we get to the future? Is there a train service to get there?"

"So you're going with us?" Prue asked hopefully.

"Yes," Phoebe said, "We'll help you."

Prue jumped up and hugged her would-be mother. Phoebe smiled nervously and patted Prue on the back before pushing her away gently.

"Sorry," Prue said sheepishly, "How about we just get this show on the road?"

"Ok, take one of these potions each, all you do is throw it on the floor and say the year you want, it's as simple as that." Wyatt handed out the potions one at a time but then stopped when he got to Leo, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" his father asked.

Wyatt smiled nervously and sent a glare in general direction of Prue, "Not enough potions, we'll just have to share."

"How many are we short?" Piper asked him but it was Prue that answered saying it was only the one.

The group stood around debating what they should do. They quickly ruled out leaving someone behind and they considered making another potion but something told them all that they where wasting too much time. In the end they settled on two people sharing a bottle, Wyatt and Leo in fact.

One by one they all threw the potions by the their feet shouting out the date, by the time all the vials had been smashed the room was full of thick grey smoke with dancing coloured lights mingled in. But it disappeared as quickly as they reappeared in the same spots as before, this time twenty years in the future.

"Everyone ok?" Paige asked looking round.

"Wow that was some potion," Phoebe said once the girls knew they where ok.

"Yeah it breaks down molecules so it's easier to send you through time and space, packs quite a punch doesn't it?" Wyatt said grinning with pride. A grin that didn't last long when he saw his families faces.

"What?" he asked not sure what was going on.

"Leo wasn't you wearing that shirt when we left and Wyatt had the top you're wearing now?" Paige asked, confusing the situation even more for Wyatt.

Leo looked down at a top that really should have been a size or two to small for him, instead it fit perfectly, then it dawned on the ex elder. He looked across to his eldest son and surely enough his upper body was planted firmly in between his sons' head and legs.

This wasn't good.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"Jenna, what are we doing down here?" Chris asked jogging up behind her.

She was walking with confidence down a dark corridor clearly in the underground. She knew where she was going that was for sure but what she was doing was a whole other matter, quite frankly Chris didn't have a clue. One minute they where just sat in the attic talking to each other, she had calmed down and was telling him about how her father, Greane, had used them against her. Every time she doubted anything he would bring up the fact Wyatt didn't trust her anymore, or he'd tell her that as soon as she walked into that house they would kill her. Really, it was just a form of manipulation.

When he said that you could practically see the light bulb light up above her head.

She'd shimmered down here without saying another word, leaving Chris to try and catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She gave him a look that said 'what do you want now?' meaning she was up to something.

"What are you playing at?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as a demon walked past them, it looked at them curiously but carried on. Chris, not wanting to take that chance again pulled Jenna to the side and into the shadows out of sight.

"I have an idea." Was her simple answer.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I knew that, what's going on?"

"For all intents and purposes everyone thinks I'm evil. It's the perfect opportunity to do a little recon. Find out what Greane is up to and get one step ahead of him."

"Sure you're playing both sides?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever which only served to aggravate Chris.

"If you remember Jenna, it was you playing both sides which got you into the mess before. Just be careful."

"I will. Besides I know what he's capable of know, right? Plus I plan on staying away from him; it wouldn't be the first time so he won't suspect anything. One of his head demons if you will likes to go to this little demon bar just down there, lets just say he has a little crush on me."

She gave Chris a look which he knew could mean only one thing, she was going to flirt with a demon to get what she wanted and she most likely, going to enjoy it as well. They carried on walking down the corridor discussing the plan. Chris would stay in the shadows to avoid being seen and to watch over things while Jenna flirted.

Jenna gave Chris one last smile as she slipped into the bar. He had to admit that she knew what she was doing. She walked with an air of confidence and arrogance that really only a demon could achieve, her hair expertly tossed over her shoulder as she spots her prey, she walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, she leans in and whispers something in his ear. It's at that moment he turns to putty in her hands.

"I was hoping to find you here," she slips onto the bar stool next to him and leans on the grubby counter, her head resting on her hand.

He smiled and clearly checked her out, his eyes scanning her body slowly as his hand went to her waist pulling her into his lap. She felt like blasting him into a million pieces. Instead she smiled sweetly and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"You fancy a drink?" He asked her.

"Sure," She leaned into him, running her fingers through his unkempt hair. He shouted over the barman who poured out a shot of something she'd never seen before.

The demon she currently occupying the lap of, picked up the drink and handed it to her. She sniffed it and almost threw up at the smell. Seeing her discomfort he just laughed and then very inappropriately slipped a hand under her shirt and onto the bare skin. Again she resisted the urge to hurt him badly and just raised the glass in a salute and then downed it.

That was it; she'd had enough, down to business, "You haven't seen my father today have you? I missed the meeting because I was out of town. What's his plan of action?"

The demon, who's name she couldn't remember, downed a shot of his own judging by the number of empty glasses around him he was well on his way to being drunk.

"He's going after the family by making them vulnerable. He'll make him self immune to their powers."

"How so?"

He hesitated, suddenly becoming aware something was up with the current situation. Sensing the shift in his demeanour she leaned in and kissed his neck. The first thing she was going to do when they got back was brush her teeth. The demons hand worked its way higher up Jenna's body.

Scrap that, I'm going to shower … twice.

"So, how does he plan on making him self immune? In case I can help." She said making extra sure he wasn't on to her.

"By using the Charmed Ones blood."

And that was all she could get out of him, it was his turn to kiss her neck before pushing her roughly back against the bar causing a few glasses to smash. Chris stood watching for Jenna to make her next move not wanting to interfere till he had to. She whispered something again to the demon and then pulled him over to the shadows. She purposely pulled him so she was backed up against the wall. It was easier that way to kill him.

He leaned in again to kiss her neck and she purposely wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked over at Chris and smiled as she conjured up a fireball aiming it at the back of the demons neck. She was just about to throw it when she felt a searing pain go through her stomach. The fireball was instantly extinguished as she pushed the demon away. He was grinning wickedly at her, laughing at her mockingly. She looked down and saw a knife and a lot of blood.

Black dots filled her eyes and she knew she was about to pass out. She gathered what strength she had left and conjured another ball. Chris was already at her side holding on to her, she threw the ball and the demon exploded. If she had the time and energy she would have tortured the little bastard but other occupants of the bar had seen what was happening and were slowly beginning to advance.

**A/N – I don't like the Wyatt and the rest of the family stuff at the beginning. I know I could have written that better but I think the Chris and Jenna thing made up for it. Turned out a lot better than I expected. Once again, please review if your reading this would mean a lot. **

**Many thanks go out to Phoebe Turner. Thanks for still reading this.**


End file.
